


Tormenting Memories

by seriousfangirl97



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Ficlet, Masturbation, NERD_QUEEN, a choice with regrets, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousfangirl97/pseuds/seriousfangirl97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how I perceived some of the events in the latest chapter of Nerd_Queen's Consequences of a One Nightstand.</p><p>Levi is a man, right? <br/>A man with needs<br/>Needs that must be satiated<br/>With cold water ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tormenting Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nerd_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Queen/gifts).



> This story is helping me get back to writing now that I'm out of school for the summer
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!!!

Levi stepped into his apartment, kicking off his shoes and hanging his coat at the door, his thoughts revolving around one person.

Around her.

He hated himself for liking, no loving her, and it seemed impossible to avoid her. He wanted to be near her, hold her in his arms like he did that one night, a few weeks ago.

A one night stand was supposed to be that, an emotionless one night. A concept apparently Levi couldn't understand, at least that's what he thought as he walked through his apartment, downing a glass of rum on his way to his room. He needed sleep, maybe it will make him forget her, temporarily at least.

Levi gently place the glass onto his nightstand, pulled off his shirt, tossing it in the hamper, doing the same with his pants, socks and underwear. He was not like Erwin, who wore the same shirt twice if it wasn't soiled, or worse like Mike, who wore it three times, though it seemed the man's clothes never reeked. He wondered how many times Hange wore her clothes, mentally slapping himself for thinking of it.

He pulled on his pajama pants, laying down into his comfortable yet cold bed, wrapping himself in an equally cold blanket. He closed his eyes, dozing off almost immediately into sleep, dreams starting drift into his temporary reality.

Loud music and bright gyrating lights filled his senses, a familiar voice breaking it's way through the noise. Levi turned in direction of the voice, seeing big brown eyes and a shy smile on her face.

Hange Zoë.

Just as beautiful as when he first met her, looking a bit uncomfortable in the dress she was in. He was itching to tear it off once more. He looked down at his glass, then back at her, a frown on his face when he noticed she was no longer in a dress, rather in that damned Bayonetta cosplay.

Damn that sasquatch…

"You're awfully grouchy, you know that? You stick out like a sore thumb." Hange said, slightly drunk. She moved back, her costume shifting and clinging to every curve on her body.

Levi's frown didn't let up, trying to focus on her face. "In that case, why the hell are you still here?"

"Well, I think you could use a bit of cheering up. And … I kinda find you cute…" She mumbled the last part of her sentence, the music drowning away the words.

"What? Listen four eyes, if you want to talk, lets walk… I'm fucking done with this place…" Levi said standing up, leaving his tip under his glass.

Levi closed his eyes once they were outside, the doors vibrating from the bass of the music in the club. He thought of his bedroom, the warmth that always seemed to reside within it. Opening his eyes once more, the dim lights of his bedroom overhead, the feeling of a warm body behind him.

Levi turned around in her arms, looking up at her curiously. "If we're going to do this, no cuddling afterwards."

"You've got condom's, right?" Hange asked quietly, look down at his black shirt.

"I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn’t…" Levi mumbled, pulling her down into a kiss, glad she didn’t have the heels had she stumbled in.

Hange gasped into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, surprised at how good of a kisser the apparent grouch was.

She pulled away for air, sliding her hands to his chest, biting her lip. "A friend of mine was drooling when she saw you. I want to see what she made a big deal about…" she mumbled, unbuttoning his shirt. His chest felt hard through the cloth.

"Without seeing me naked? Is she that easy?"

"Just really drunk… Holy shit, you're ripped as fuck!?"

Levi raised a brow, removing his shirt. "Yeah… and?"

"I-I've never seen someone this muscular in person…" Hange mumbled, a bright blush staining her cheeks, visible even in the dim lighting.

"Of course you haven't… It's not that big of a deal.." Levi scoffed, trying to ignore his slight embarrassment. He removed his shirt, his hands fluttering to Hange's waist. 'Nice strong hips… Let's see what else is strong.'

Hange gasped as she felt Levi's hands traveling back to her ass, gripping onto it gently before squeezing it roughly. She moaned out, feeling  a shiver roll through her body.

He smirked contently, hands reaching up to the costumes' zipper, raking his eyes down her body before slipping the costume off of her, revealing her black lace bra and matching panties.

"Damn…" Levi said quietly, earning a giggle from the taller woman. His eyes trailed from her breasts, down to her nicely toned stomach, reaching her hips, then her face… wait.

Hange had kneeled down, her hands at his hips. She looked up at him with a smirk, undoing his pants and pulling them down, along with his boxers.

"H-hey… what do you think you-"

"Awww… you're only half hard…" she smirked, leaning forward and kissing his tip. "Sit down, I want to try something."

Levi shivered and did as he was told, looking at her as she stood up. She chuckled quietly, turning around. Biting her lip, she swayed her hips slowly, and raised her arms over her head as she turned around. Levi's face was flushed, realizing what she was doing. A lap dance.

Hange bent her knees slightly, rolling her hips, letting Levi see her ass and hips move to an imaginary beat. She turned back to him as she continued to sway her hips, slowly stepping closer to Levi until her thighs were against his knees.

Levi held onto her hips, pulling her onto his lap, her long legs bent at either side of his hips.   
His cock, now fully hard, pressed against her vulva, earning a quiet moan from Hange. His hands gripped her hips, squeezing them gently as he kissed her slowly.

She pulled away a moment later, smiling. "I'm glad I started that conversation with you Tinder… Feels like you are too."  Hange said, grinding against him lightly.

He closed his eyes, biting his lip. "Sh-shut up…"

"Mm okay, captain grou- Hey! Careful with this bra… it's my favorite..."

Levi roughly removed her bra, a few threads breaking.  "cute… You wore your favorite bra to see me."

"Sh-shut up…" Hange said in a slightly annoyed tone, sliding off of his lap to kneel in front of him. She bit her lip as she grasped his cock, mumbling about it being huge before she took the tip into her mouth.

Levi gasped and arched his back, surprised by her sudden actions, threading his hand into her hair.

She began to suck on the tip before stopping and pulling away. "I don't know how many blow jobs you've ever gotten… This is my first time giving one…"

"Y-you were doing fine, now get back..." He said pushing her head back down, biting his lip when she took the tip in once more. He groaned, tightening his grip on her hair when he felt her tongue swirl around his tip. "Fuck… Yes~"

Hange looked up at him, glad to see his face relaxed from it's usual expression. She swirled her tongue once more around the tip before sucking on it gently. He moaned out when she took more of him in, bobbing her head slowly, a short string of curses leaving his lips. She dragged her tongue against the underside, feeling a vein bulging there. Hange curiously pressed her tongue against the vein, feeling him twitch almost immediately.

"F-fuck Hah- Hange… " He moaned out as he tossed his head back, nearing his orgasm.

She continued to bob her head a bit faster, moaning around his cock. Hange had taken almost all of him in, gagging slightly as it reached the back of her throat.

Levi moaned as he pulled her head back by her hair, leaving just the tip in her mouth as he came, moaning out. He panted, loosening his grip on her hair, eyes glazed over. It was the first time someone had ever sucked him off that well, not that he had sex with that many people to begin with, though he wasn't going to let her know about that.

Hange pulled away from him, swallowing his semen, grimacing slightly. "Is it supposed to be a bit bitter? Because if it is, I'm not doing that anymore…"

"Why'd you swallow it!? You could have spat it out…" Levi asked slightly bewildered, though mostly turned on by her actions.

"I didn’t want to dirty your clean floors…"

Levi bit his lip, watching her curiously as she stood up. She began to walk out to the bedroom. "Where are you going?"

"To rinse my mouth out. Wouldn’t want you to taste this bitter flavor." She said as she stepped out, walking to the bathroom.

"Oh god, I'm dreaming aren't I? I don’t think she did that… fuck it…" Levi mumbled, laying back on the bed after rolling a condom on.

Hange walked back into the room, placing a hand   
At her hip, looking at Levi with a smile. She silently walked over to him, climbing onto the bed and straddling his hips as she grinded against him, hands groping at her own breasts.

Levi pulled her onto the bed and began to grind his hips against hers, leaning down to suck on her breasts. Hange moaned lewdly, arching her back when he swirled his tongue around her nipple. He removed her panties, tossing them to the side. She raised her hips, wrapping her legs around his hips, grinding against his cock.

"Ready, four eyes? I'm not going to go easy on you." Levi asked, looking down at her.

"I wasn’t expecting you would.~ I'm ready when you are, shorty." Hange said a bit nervously, looking away from him almost immediately.

Levi forced her to look at him and leaned down, kissing her slowly. Once she began to kiss him back, he deepened this kiss, slowly pushing into her.

She gasped into the kiss, tightening her arms around his neck. Her back arched off of the bed, Levi immediately reaching underneath as he pulled away. He looked down at her and when Hange's mouth moved her voice did not come out, rather an alarm sound.

What. The. Fuck!?

Levi woke up, feeling quite uncomfortable. He pulled up the covers, looking inside to find an erection standing at attention. He groaned and reached for his phone on his nightstand. Once he turned off the alarm, he stood from the bed and walked to the bathroom, stretching slightly as he walked. He turned on the shower to cold and stepped in shuddering lightly when the cold water pelted his skin.

A few minutes passed and he stepped out of the shower,  drying off and heading back to his bedroom. He slipped into his boxers, sighing when he heard his phone's notification go off.

He walked over to it, going straight to the message sent by "Sasquatch." His boxers began to grow uncomfortable, causing Levi to sigh. He checked time, biting his lip in contemplation. "I've got an hour to kill… I'm probably going to regret this…"

Levi laid down, replacing his phone on the night stand, opening the drawer and pulling out a small bottle of lubricant. He squirted bit onto his hand and  began to slowly stroke his cock, gasping as the cool lube touched the hot skin of his cockhead.

 He began to rub against the slit, biting his lip as he slowly worked his hand down to the base, thinking of Hange. He imagined her between his legs, sucking him off instead of his hand.

He squeezed slowly, speeding up his hand and, reaching his orgasm a few minutes later. He breathed deeply for a moment, before sitting up and cleaning up the mess he made.

He wanted her. Not just her body. Levi wanted her sleeping next to him, waking him up with her warmth and arms around him. Just like they did that one night. He wanted to hear her laugh, her thoughts and opinions, to see that determined look in her eyes.

But, she was with another man. That guy she called miblot or meblit…

He stood from the bed and walked to the bathroom. "I hate myself…" 


End file.
